1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to automotive hub cap structures, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved display hub cap apparatus wherein the same orients a message slot in a horizontal orientation during stationary positioning of the hub cap for display of messages arranged within the slot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hub cap apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art to provide protection and adornment for an interior cylindrical area of an automotive wheel. There have also been attempts in the prior art to provide hub caps that are arranged in a non-rotating or horizontal orientation with reference positioned within the hub cap structure. Examples of such prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,293 to Kovalenko, et al. wherein the hub cap structure utilizes a enclosed fluid chamber containing a fluid such as mercury therewithin to arrange a hub cap in a relatively stationary position as the hub cap rotates.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,262 Lucas sets forth a reel supported sign, wherein the sign is rotatably mounted on a hub cap structure of a wheel utilizing to maintain the hub cap in a horizontal orientation relative to rotation of the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,871 to Schjolin sets forth a wheel structure with a non-rotating hub cap arranged to rotate relative to the wheel to remain in a horizontal orientation for advertising of a message positioned thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,154 Solow sets forth a stationary hub cap structure utilizing counter-weighted portion of the hub cap to maintain the hub cap in a stationary position relative to a rotating wheel.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved display hub cap apparatus as set forth by the instant invention wherein the same permits rotation of the hub cap during rotation of the wheel and further permits re-orientation of the hub cap in a predetermined relative position relative to the wheel during stationary positioning of the wheel.